A little assistance
by Haruna Masaki 143
Summary: Tezuka is getting a little encouragment from Yumiko.....Tezukaxfuji...R&R plz
1. Day 1

**disclaimer:** me no own :(

started new fic...hope you like it...review please and let me know what you think!

**Day 1**

"Why did I have to get sick during the summer?" Fuji asked no one in particular as he sat up in bed. He had been sick for three days already and was beginning to hate it even more than before.

"Because, you don't take care of yourself, Syusuke," Yumiko replied, entering the room. "Your friend here heard you weren't well. He's going to stay with you while I go to work, okay?"

"Tezuka…" Fuji said, looking at the boy Yumiko indicated. He had always secretly liked Tezuka; he just never said anything about it. If Tezuka really liked him the same way, he would eventually say something about it. Probably.

"Fuji," Tezuka greeted, sitting on the edge of Fuji's bed. "You should get some rest. You have a fever, you're coughing a lot, and you look dead."

"You're right," Fuji said, lying down. "I think I like it when you're here."

"Just get some rest. I'm not going anywhere," Tezuka replied. He usually didn't talk much, but he would today, only for his Syusuke, though. He wanted to tell the tensai, he was just afraid he would be rejected. So, he settled for just watching Fuji from afar. That was enough for him, until recently, that is. Slowly, Tezuka had begun to realize that he was in love with Fuji. He was so beautiful, especially when he was asleep. Tezuka reached out to softly stroke Fuji's silky hair. The buchou adjusted his position so he was leaning against a few pillows. Then he gently lifted Fuji's head and placed it on his thigh, wrapping his arm around Fuji's shoulder.

"My beautiful tensai," Tezuka softly whispered.

"Tezuka-kun," Yumiko quietly shook Tezuka awake.

"…Hm? Yumiko-san?" Tezuka whispered, waking with a start. "What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock. How long ago did you fall asleep?"

"Shortly after you left at five," Tezuka replied, carefully removing his arm from Fuji and gently placing the sleeping boy's head back on the pillow.

"Come with me," Yumiko instructed.

Quietly, Tezuka followed Yumiko into the kitchen. She gestured for him to sit and he silently obliged. She sat down across form him and stared at him for a moment, as if studying him.

"How do you feel about my brother?" she finally asked the boy.

"He's a nice guy, an excellent tennis player," Tezuka answered.

"If you just thought someone was nice, would you really lay their head on your lap and put your arm around them?"

"…Yes," Tezuka answered, loosing a bit of his composure.

"Oh. So, do you think I'm nice?" After a nod from Tezuka she continued," So would you do that with me?"

"…"

"So how do you really feel about my brother?"

"I have a little thing for him. That's all. Now if you don't mind, I should be getting home. If you want me to come over to take care of him while you work tomorrow, then I will."

"Okay. I work form noon to six tomorrow; that's my normal shift. Thank you for staying today, Tezuka-kun."

"Your welcome." With that, Tezuka walked out the door and headed home in silence.

"Hm. A 'little thing' for him, eh? I think it's a little more than a 'little thing,' Tezuka-kun," Yumiko quietly said, talking to herself.

so this chapter was short...i hope you liked it though...review..no flames please..cc always welcome :)


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer:**me no own:(

thank you to everyone who reviewed...it makes me feel happy so plz keep reviewing...heres part 2..hope u like

**Day 2**

"Hello, Tezuka-kun. You're early," Yumiko greeted the boy the next day. "It's only eleven o'clock."

"I know. I thought I'd give you time to get ready without having to worry about him," Tezuka replied.

"Arigato, Tezuka-kun. Please, come in," she ushered him into the house, quietly closing the door behind him. "He's in his room, I made him some soup, but I don't think he's eaten any of it. Could you try to get him to eat something, please?"

"Sure."

After taking off his shoes, Tezuka silently climbed the stairs to Fuji's room. He slowly opened the bedroom door and saw Fuji sitting on the windowsill gazing at the clear blue sky.

"You shouldn't be up," Tezuka startled the boy, walking over to him. "You're sick. You should get back in bed."

"Gomen. I needed to use the bathroom and when I came back in here and saw what a beautiful day it was, I just had to look out the window," Fuji explained, his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Okay. You should still get back in bed though," Tezuka gently chided the tensai.

"Alright."

"You should also try to eat some of this soup."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You aren't going to get better if you don't eat. Although, it does seem like your fever's gone down a bit. Probably from resting yesterday."

"I'll try to eat some of it in a little bit. Right now I think I'll just lie down for a while."

"Okay, but you better eat it then," Tezuka replied.

Fuji nodded as he lay down in his bed, Tezuka pulling the covers over him. He sat on the bed near Fuji's pillows and watched as the slightly smaller boy tried to get comfortable. Finally, Fuji found a comfortable position and quickly fell asleep.

"Don't try anything with him while I'm gone," Yumiko silently poked her head into the room.

"Trust me Yumiko-san, I wouldn't take advantage of someone whose asleep or someone who is ill," Tezuka responded.

"Just making sure. Thank you for watching him."

Tezuka listened as Yumiko shut and locked the front door, got into her car, and drove off to work. He then gazed adoringly at Fuji and lost himself in thought.

_He looks so cute, so sweet, and so innocent. I don't want anyone else to touch my beautiful Syusuke. He looks so much like an angel when he sleeps. I would really like to kiss him. His lips look so soft, so inviting. But I do not deserve a taste of heaven, thinking this way about my friend. Yet there are still so many things I want to tell him and want to do with him. I want to lie beside him, just staring into his deep blue eyes for hours. I want to hold him close and never let go. I want to kiss him and taste that heavenly paradise. Oh, if only I could tell him these things. If only I knew how he felt about me. But he probably doesn't think of me the same way. If he did, he would probably have said something by now. There's no point in telling him how I feel, because he'll probably reject me anyway. Oh, well. I should probably heat this soup so that it's warm when he wants to eat it._

As Tezuka shifted to get up so he could heat the soup, Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist, keeping the taller boy from getting up. Still sleeping, Fuji snuggled closer to Tezuka's body to keep warm, placing his head on the buchou's chest. Sighing, Tezuka leaned back against the headboard and continued gazing at the sleeping tensai.

An hour passed, Tezuka stroking Fuji's hair all the while, before Fuji finally woke up. He immediately realized he had his arms wrapped around Tezuka and was using the other boy as a pillow.

"Gomen, Tezuka," Fuji quickly released the other boy and turned away. "I didn't realize…"

"Don't worry about it," came the buchou's reply. "You were asleep and you're not feeling well."

"Um… I'll try to eat some of the soup now," then tensai awkwardly mumbled.

"Alright, I'll go heat it for you."

"Arigato, Tezuka."

Tezuka got up, grabbed the soup, and walked out of the room. He quietly walked to the kitchen blushing furiously.

_Oh, Kami. I want to hold him in my arms so badly. He looked so adorable…what am I thinking?_ He silently asked himself, shaking his head to clear his mind.

Once the soup was heated, Tezuka took it to Fuji's room and watched as the tensai delicately ate it.

"So, Tezuka, how did you find out I wasn't well?"

"Well, Yumiko-san called me and asked me if I could come over to stay with you. When I asked why, she said you weren't well and I was worried so I agreed to come over," Tezuka answered.

"You were worried about me?"

"You're a friend, of course I was worried."

"I see," Fuji replied, trying not to sound disappointed.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Fuji asked, "Would you like to watch some TV or possibly a movie?"

"Sure."

The pair walked to the family room in silence. They decided to see if anything was on TV. Fuji motioned for his friend t o sit on the couch and Tezuka did.

"You should lie down," he told Fuji.

Fuji moved to lie down on the couch, but stopped himself before asking, "Is it okay if I rest my head on your leg?"

"…Sure."

Fuji lay down on the couch, gently placing his head on Tezuka's lap. They stayed like that, silently watching TV until four p.m., when Tezuka got up to make Fuji some dinner. Once it was finished, Tezuka carried the food out to Fuji, who sat up and ate it, still watching TV. When he was finished, he lay down, again placing his head on Tezuka. This is how Yumiko found them when she returned home almost an hour later.

"Syusuke, you should go lie down in bed," she commented. "I'll be up to check on you in a little while."

"Okay," Fuji replied before slowly getting up and going to his room.

"Tezuka-kun, did he eat?"

"Yes, he did, Yumiko-san."

"Good," she replied, sitting on the couch beside Tezuka. "So did anything else happen?"

"He ended up sleeping on me earlier. I was getting up to heat the soup when he put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my chest. I didn't want to wake him," Tezuka explained, blushing slightly.

"I see. So tell me, how long have you had a 'little thing' for Syusuke?"

"I'm not sure. A while, I guess."

"Mhm. Are you sure that it's just a little thing?"

"…Gomen. I should get home. I don't want kaasan to worry."

"I look forward to hearing your answer. Will you be over tomorrow as well?"

"Sure. Same time?"

"Hai. I'll see you then, Tezuka-kun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok thats it for part 2...hope u liked...review!


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer:** me no own :(

ok new chapter..hope u like...

thanks to everyone who reviewed..please keep it up!

**Day 3**

The next day, Tezuka arrived at Fuji's house five minutes before noon.

"Ah, Tezuka! Come in!" a smiling Fuji greeted him, grabbing Tezuka's hand and pulling him into the house.

"Where's Yumiko-san?"

"She's getting ready."

"I see. You shouldn't be up, Fuji. You should get in bed and get some rest," Tezuka firmly directed the tensai, taking off his shoes.

"Okay," Fuji replied, turning around and heading towards his bedroom with Tezuka following.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Tezuka asked, sitting on the edge of Fuji's bed as Fuji seated himself next to Tezuka.

"I had some toast earlier."

"You two behave yourselves!" Yumiko shouted, rushing out the door to work.

A few moments later, Fuji cautiously asked, "Would you like to play a videogame or something with me?"

"You should get some rest."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm feeling much better."

With a sigh, Tezuka gave in and walked with Fuji to the family room. They settled on a racing game, which Tezuka couldn't remember the name of. Fuji won most of the races, but Tezuka managed to win a few.

After a few hours of playing, Tezuka looked at the clock and announced, "I'm going to make some food. Anything in particular you would like?"

"No. Why? Is it really that late already?" Fuji asked glancing at the clock and discovering it was already 4:45.

"Alright. I'll find something to make then," Tezuka informed the tensai as he got up and headed for the kitchen.

Moments later, Tezuka was in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator looking for something for them to eat, when Fuji appeared behind him. Fuji reached past the buchou, gently brushing up against his side, and grabbed a bottle of water, smiling as always. Tezuka tensed at the contact, but soon relaxed again and decided to just make some ramen.

The pair sat across form each other, quietly eating their food without looking up. After a while, Tezuka glanced up at Fuji and became instantly concerned.

"You don't look so good. You should lie down upstairs after you finish eating," Tezuka softly suggested.

Fuji weakly nodded his head in agreement. He didn't feel to great either. They continued eating in silence, Tezuka glancing at Fuji quite often. He told himself he was just making sure that Fuji was okay, but deep down he knew he also wanted to look at the tensai.

It was a little after 5:30 when the two finally finished eating. Tezuka gracefully stood up and walked over to the sink to rinse out his bowl and place it in the dishwasher. Fuji also stood, walked over to Tezuka, and placed his dish on the counter. Tezuka glanced over at Fuji in time to see the other collapsing. He reached out and caught the sick teen before he hit the floor. Carefully, Tezuka lifted Fuji off the ground and carried him bridal style up to his room. Tezuka gently laid Fuji down on the bed, pulled the covers over him, and walked into the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth.

When Tezuka returned to the room, he placed the cloth on Fuji's head, sat down beside him, and gently brushed Fuji's hair away form his eyes. Even now, Tezuka couldn't help but notice how beautiful Fuji looked. Slowly, without thinking, Tezuka leaned down and gently placed his lips on Fuji's. They were so soft, so warm.

"Tezuka!" Yumiko had come home from work. Tezuka sat back up, with his face tinged red, and mumbled an apology.

"Downstairs! Now!" Yumiko ordered, careful not to speak too loudly so she didn't wake Fuji.

Tezuka silently obeyed, somewhat fearful of what was to come. They sat at the table across from one another, the tension in Tezuka growing steadily.

"I want an answer to that question I asked you yesterday…now!" Yumiko directed.

"…" Tezuka was too embarrassed to speak, still thinking about how he had kissed his friend.

"Tell me now, dammit! Do you really like my brother or are you just doing this to see what happens? Are you just playing games with him? If you are, so help me god, I will kick your ass and make you wish you had never even thought of it!" Yumiko scowled.

"So you want to know the truth that badly?" Tezuka stood, loosing his composure. "I love him, dammit! I love him so fucking much it hurts!"

With that, Tezuka stormed out the door, leaving Yumiko in a stunned silence.

* * *

ok so thats it for this chapter..hope u liked...review please! 


	4. Day 4

**Disclaimer:** me no own :( if i did there would b many couples and fun stuff ..but i dont

thanks to everyone who reviewed! i really appreciate it!

**Day 4**

The next morning, Tezuka woke up at six o'clock. When he couldn't go back to sleep, he decided to get up and eat breakfast. After he ate, he got dressed and left his house to go on a walk.

After a few hours of walking aimlessly, he ended up at Fuji's house. It was only quarter after nine, but Tezuka decided he wanted to talk to Yumiko, so he walked up to the door, rang the doorbell, and waited patiently for someone to answer. Sure enough, after waiting for a few moments, Yumiko opened the door.

"…Tezuka-kun…"

"Hello Yumiko-san. May I come in?"

"Uh…sure," she answered, stepping aside so Tezuka could get through. "So, what brings you here so early?"

"I, uh, actually wanted to talk with you. If that's okay with you, that is."

"Okay… about what?" Yumiko inquired.

"Gomenasai. I was wrong to yell at you yesterday," Tezuka bowed in apology.

"It isn't your fault. I'm at least partly to blame. Come, let's sit down."

The pair walked into the family room and seated themselves next to each other on the couch.

"So, why don't you tell him?" Yumiko cautiously asked.

"Fear. I'm afraid that he'll reject me and then we'll never talk to each other again. I don't want to loose a friend, especially not one like him. He's an amazing person, even though he's sadistic," Tezuka replied, a slight smile gracing his features.

"But don't you want to gain someone whose more than a friend?"

"He'll probably think I'm crazy for falling for him. He'll just think of me as his crazy, gay buchou."

"Syusuke doesn't care if someone is gay. You know, being gay doesn't change who you are, just who you sleep with. He doesn't care about things like that. He's, uh, actually had a few boyfriends before. He may like you. You'll never know, though, if you don't tell him how you feel. You'll just have to decide which is more important to you, loosing a friend or gaining something more."

"I would love to gain something more, but I just don't know. I don't want to push him away. Then there's always the possibility that we do start dating and I mess things up, hurt him, and we never make up…"

"There's always going to be arguments in relationships, no matter who you are. Nothing is bound to stay the same forever. A break up, that's what you get when two people in a relationship have problems they can't or won't work through. If you do work out problems and differences, that's when the relationship is strengthened."

"I know. I just don't know though. I still need time to think about it."

"You do that. Think long and hard, too."

"I will," Tezuka assured her.

"Okay. Oh, today is my day off, but if you want to see him and spend some time here, that'd be fine."

"Alright. I probably won't stay long though."

"Okay."

Silently, Tezuka rose and walked upstairs to Fuji's room. He hesitantly opened the door, remembering how he had kissed the tensai the previous night. When he opened the door, he found Fuji sitting on his bed, covers pulled over his legs, writing in a notebook, which he immediately closed when he noticed Tezuka standing there.

"Hello Tezuka. I didn't think you'd be here today."

"I didn't know Yumiko-san had off today. I had to hurry home," Tezuka replied, not wanting to explain why he had rushed out the door.

"I see."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm not completely sure what happened yesterday, though."

"You collapsed from fever, I caught you, and then I brought you up here," Tezuka explained.

_I wonder if he really kissed me or if it was just a dream. I could never ask him that, though, _Fuji thought. "I see. I guess I should've rested like you told me to."

"It's not your fault. But I should probably get going, let you rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Fuji."

"Okay."

Gracefully, Tezuka walked back downstairs to let Yumiko know he was leaving.

"Yumiko-san, I'm going to head home."

"Okay. Tezuka-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Could you stay overnight tomorrow? I work until midnight and it would be really helpful."

"Sure. That'd be fine. What time do you start?"

"I start at six o'clock."

"Okay. I'll be here," Tezuka assured her.

"Arigato, Tezuka-kun."

-------

ok so thats chapter 4...review and let me know what u think...hope u liked


	5. Day 5

**Disclaimer:** me no own :(

thanks to everyone who reviewed...please keep it up i greatly appreciate your input...hope u like this chapter

**Day 5**

"Hello, Tezuka-kun. Please come in," Yumiko greeted the boy. "Let me show you the guest room so you can put your stuff down."

"Arigato, Yumiko-san," Tezuka said, following Yumiko to the guest room.

"He's in the family room watching TV," Yumiko informed Tezuka after he had set his things down in the guest room. "So, have you thought about what we discussed yesterday?"

"Hai. I still haven't reached a decision yet though."

"Well, you've still got time to think. However, you should really decide soon. Otherwise, you don't know if someone will steal him away from you."

"Okay. I'll try to decide soon," Tezuka told her as they headed towards the family room.

"I'll see you kids in the morning. Behave yourselves," Yumiko said goodbye to the pair before leaving for work.

"Hey, Tezuka. Do you want to watch some TV with me?" Fuji asked from his position on the couch.

"Sure."

As Tezuka moved closer, Fuji sat up on the couch and motioned for his friend to sit next to him. After Tezuka seated himself next to Fuji, the tensai covered Tezuka with some of the blanket he had over his own body.

For an hour, they sat in silence, watching TV, until Tezuka got up to get himself a drink.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" he asked Fuji, who had lain back down on the couch.

"No, thanks," he answered.

Tezuka nodded his head and disappeared into the kitchen.

_What a nice ass,_ Fuji admired, watching as the buchou walked away.

In the kitchen, Tezuka grabbed a glass and poured himself some water from the refrigerator.

_Should I ask him? He might say yes. After all, he has dated other guys. Then again, he might say no. What if I'm not his type? Hm… which is more important, losing a friend or gaining something more?_ After a few more minutes lost deep in thought, Tezuka finally reached a decision. Setting down his glass, he walked out of the kitchen and appeared behind the couch.

"Uh, Fuji?" Tezuka started.

"Hm?"

"Um, I need to tell you something. I, uh, know you may not agree and no matter what, I want to be friends. I've wanted to tell you this for a while now. I, uh, like you, Fuji. It would make me happy, very happy, if you would please be my boyfriend. But, I understand if you don't…" Tezuka trailed off.

"Tezuka," Fuji began, sitting up to face the buchou, "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask."

A playful smile lit up Fuji's face as Tezuka walked around the couch and sealed their lips with their first real kiss.

"Let's lie down and watch some TV together," Fuji giggled after they broke for air.

"Okay," Tezuka smiled.

The pair stayed like that for a while, lying on the couch, Fuji in Tezuka's arms, watching TV and kissing.

During one commercial break, Fuji said, "You know, if you keep kissing me, you're going to get sick."

"I'm already getting sick."

"That's what you get for kissing me when I collapsed from fever."

"You knew about that?"

"I thought I was dreaming, so I didn't want to ask you about it."

"I see."

"It's getting late. We should probably get some sleep," Fuji pointed out before slowly getting up.

"Okay."

Together, the pair walked upstairs until they reached Fuji's room.

"Goodnight, Fuji."

"Syusuke."

"Goodnight, Syusuke. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Mitsu. I'm going to call you Mitsu," Fuji kissed Tezuka.

"Okay," Tezuka sighed upon hearing his new nickname. There were worse things Fuji could call him. Tezuka kissed Fuji once more before disappearing into the guest bedroom a few doors down from Fuji. Fuji sighed happily and disappeared into his own room for the night.

* * *

ok so thats it for this chapter...there will still b 2 more chapters...plz review! hope u enjoyed 


	6. Day 6

**Disclaimer:** me no own :(

thanks to everyone who reviewed your suggestions and support are greatly appreciated...i apologize for any spelling mistakes and any OOCness...anyways i hope u enjoy..i got it up as fast as i could...please keep reviewing

**Day 6**

"Mitsu…Mitsu, wake up," Tezuka was awoken by a sweet voice. When he opened his eyes, Tezuka found Fuji's face was mere centimeters away from his own.

"Good morning Syusuke," Tezuka smiled, closing the gap between them. Fuji smiled into the kiss and happily returned it.

"You know buchou, for someone who doesn't talk much or show much emotion, you sure do like kissing me," Fuji teased.

"If you really have that much of a problem with it, then I wont kiss you anymore," Tezuka replied, getting up and heading for the door.

"No! I don't have a problem with it," Fuji responded, following Tezuka towards the kitchen.

When they got there, they found Yumiko already up and making breakfast for the three of them.

"Tezuka-kun, I know this is short notice, but would it be possible for you to stay again tonight?"

With a quick glance at Fuji, Tezuka answered, "No problem. I'll call kaasan after breakfast to let her know so she doesn't worry."

"Arigato, Tezuka-kun. Even though Syusuke is almost better, I don't want to leave him here alone, just incase something happens."

"I don't mind having him stay with me. I like it when he's here," Fuji told Yumiko.

"So, did the two of you have fun last night?" Yumiko asked.

"Hai. We watched TV and talked about a lot of different things," Fuji revealed.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Did he give you any trouble, Tezuka-kun?"

"None."

"That's good to hear. Well, here's your food," Yumiko set their plates down in front of then, then joined the pair at the table with her own plate.

The three of them didn't talk much while they ate and when they finished, Yumiko told them she'd take care of the dishes.

As Tezuka was following Fuji out of the kitchen, Yumiko asked, "Tezuka-kun, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Yumiko-san. What is it?"

"Have you thought about it at all?"

"Yes, in fact, I have. I've even reached a decision."

"Oh?"

"I asked him to be my boyfriend."

"And?"

"He said yes."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Arigato, Yumiko-san."

"When did you ask him?"

"A few hours after you left last night."

"I see. Well, I'm glad you decided to ask him. He's liked you for a while, now."

"He told you he liked me?"

"He didn't have to. I could tell he liked you by the way he talked about you."

"So, all this time you knew and you didn't tell me?"

"That would've made the decision too easy. I wanted to know if he meant enough to you for you to risk your friendship. Now I know he does. So, have you told him you love him?"

"Not yet."

"I see. That's all I wanted to know. You can go now."

After calling home, Tezuka went back upstairs to change. He then decided to go looking for Fuji. First, Tezuka tried Fuji's room. He silently opened Fuji's door to find the smaller teen with nothing on, except for a towel he had wrapped around his waist.

"Gomen," Tezuka quickly turned around, blushing furiously.

With Tezuka's back turned to him, Fuji removed the towel and quickly put on his boxers followed by his pants.

"It's okay. You can look now," Fuji told Tezuka, who turned around and gazed adoringly at Fuji's bare chest.

"See something you like?" Fuji teased, causing his boyfriend to blush even more.

"As a matter of fact, I do," replied Tezuka, as Fuji moved closer to him.

"Oh, really? What would that be?" Fuji asked, gently placing his fingers just below Tezuka's collarbone, which was hidden under his shirt.

"You," Tezuka answered simply before Fuji tilted his head up and briefly kissed Tezuka.

"I see," the tensai replied, turning around and walking to his dresser to pick out a shirt and put it on.

Turning towards his bed, Fuji walked over to it and sat down. Tezuka soon followed Fuji's example and sat on the bed as well.

"Syusuke, do you happen to have a diary?"

"No. Why?"

"Then what were you writing in when I came in the other day?"

"It's, uh, a place where I can write down random thoughts and stuff. I like writing."

"Any thoughts about me in there?"

"Maybe," Fuji answered, blushing slightly.

"Hm. You know Syusuke, you look even cuter when you blush."

This caused Fuji to blush more, which made Tezuka laugh a little bit.

"And you know buchou, you're even cuter when you laugh," Fuji countered.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. You know what else?"

"Hm?"

"It makes me want to kiss you."

"I see," Tezuka replied, blushing.

With that said, Fuji leaned forward and kissed Tezuka.

"You know Mitsu, this is really nice. I'm dating the man of my dreams and he actually _can_ lighten up and show some emotion."

"Don't let anyone else find out about that. I'll never hear the end of it. They'll use it against me, too."

"What will they use against you? The fact that I'm your weakness?" Fuji asked innocently.

Tezuka sighed and decided to change the subject. "Why don't we go watch some TV?" the buchou asked, getting off the bed and moving towards the door, hoping Fuji would follow. Moments later, Fuji appeared next to him and they continued to walk downstairs.

Together, they lay on the couch and turned the TV on. At one point, Fuji saw a guy he thought was attractive.

"He's really cute," Fuji proclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Eep. Gomen Mitsu."

"Hn. Mine."

"Who? Me or him?"

"You," Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji a little tighter and, feeling safe and protected, Fuji leaned back against Tezuka's warm body.

Enjoying the feel of Tezuka's body against his own, Fuji began to purr, a sound that Tezuka found very seductive. When Fuji looked at Tezuka again, he couldn't help but giggle.

"You're all red, Mitsu. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Mm. Okay," Fuji replied, leaning against Tezuka once more. "You're so warm. Mm. You make a great pillow, too."

"Thanks, I think," Tezuka responded.

"You're welcome," Fuji smiled.

"Time for lunch," Yumiko popped her head in the room and couldn't help but smile at the scene before her.

After lunch, Fuji and Tezuka volunteered to clean up the dishes. Once they had finished, an idea came to Fuji.

"Hey Mitsu, why don't we go back up to my room and play Truth or Dare?" Fuji suggested.

"Let's not and say we did," Tezuka replied.

"Please Mitsu-chan," Fuji begged, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's waist, resting his head against Tezuka's chest, and placing his hands on Tezuka's rear. "You know, you've got a nice ass," Fuji whispered seductively, squeezing a little.

"Fine," Tezuka gave in, escaping Fuji's arms and leading the way to the smaller teen's bedroom.

Once they got there, the pair sat facing one another on Fuji's bed. Fuji decided to go first since it was his idea. At first the truths and dares were silly and somewhat trivial. As the game went on, the questions and dares became bolder.

"Truth or Dare?" Fuji asked.

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No," Tezuka replied, blushing slightly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put one of Yumiko-san's skirts on."

"Okay," Fuji responded, grinning mischievously.

Fuji walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later wearing a tight black skirt.

"I think I'll wear this for a while," Fuji stated, enjoying the flustered look on Tezuka's face. Sitting back down on the bed, he asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first?"

Tezuka looked incredulously at Fuji. This was a question he would rather not answer, but he knew he couldn't change the subject now.

"Atobe," Tezuka begrudgingly answered.

"Atobe Kego? From Hyotei? You slept with him? Was he good? Who was on top?" Fuji began firing questions at Tezuka.

"Yes, I slept with Atobe Kego from Hyotei. I'm not saying if he was good or not and I'm definitely not telling you who was on top."

Fuji tried and tried to get the answers out of Tezuka, but the tensai was unsuccessful. No matter how much he begged and what tactics he tried, Tezuka wouldn't budge.

After dinner, Yumiko left for work and Fuji was once again alone with his boyfriend. Once the dishes were taken care of, they went back up to Fuji's room.

"Here Mitsu," Fuji handed Tezuka a notebook. Receiving a bewildered look from Tezuka, Fuji explained, "It's the notebook I write in."

"Oh. Okay," Tezuka replied, opening the notebook.

"That was very… enlightening," Tezuka finally said a few hours later, handing the notebook back to Fuji. "I had no idea you've liked me for so long."

"Yeah…I always thought you were really cute," Fuji replied, putting the notebook away. "Come here."

"Why?"

"I want to lay in bed with you for a while," Fuji answered.

"Okay," Tezuka replied, moving along the bed towards Fuji.

Fuji adjusted the blankets so they covered the two of them as they lay down. Fuji gently draped a toned leg over Tezuka's and placed his head against Tezuka's neck. Not knowing what else to do, Tezuka firmly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"You smell good," Fuji stated lazily, already beginning to fall asleep.

Tezuka smiled and gently kissed Fuji's forehead. A few minutes later, both drifted into a light sleep.

Waking up, Tezuka glanced at the clock next to Fuji's bed. Eleven o'clock. Careful not to wake Fuji, Tezuka got up and exited the room. Walking down the hall, the buchou silently entered the guest room, changed his clothes and got into bed. He was so exhausted from the long day, he fell asleep almost instantly.

Tezuka woke with a start hours later. Trying to find the source of his disturbance, Tezuka felt something warm shifting closer to him.

"Syusuke?"

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Fuji asked. Tezuka could tell something wasn't right. The tensai sounded shaken and he didn't know why.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Tezuka asked, concerned.

"I had a really bad dream. I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure," Tezuka answered, gathering Fuji into his arms and gently kissing him on the lips.

"Arigato, Mitsu."

Tezuka lay there, gently rubbing Fuji's back, until he heard the smaller boy say something that was barely audible.

"I love you…" Fuji whispered, on the edge of unconsciousness.

Taken aback, Tezuka stared at Fuji for a few moments.

_He probably won't remember telling me that,_ Tezuka thought, slightly disappointed. "I love you, too," he softly whispered his reply before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

so this chapter was a bit longer...i hope u enjoyed...i look forward to your reviews! 


	7. Day 7

**Disclaimer:**me no own

thank you to everyone who has reviewed...this chapter is short...i hope u like it..please review and tell me what you think...

**Day 7**

Fuji awoke the next morning wrapped up in Tezuka's arms and blankets. He loved lying in bed with Tezuka's arms around him. He felt so safe. Wanting to get closer, Fuji shifted, snuggling closer to the buchou.

"Good morning," Tezuka said in an unusually affectionate tone, kissing the tensai's head.

"Mm. Good morning. Thanks for letting me sleep with you last night," Fuji lazily replied, not wanting to get up just yet.

Tezuka remained unmoving, secretly enjoying the closeness and warmth of his boyfriend. After several minutes passed, Fuji finally suggested they get up and eat something. As much as Fuji would've liked to stay in bed, his stomach was beginning to growl, begging for food.

The pair reluctantly got up and walked to the kitchen. Tezuka sat silently at the table, while Fuji cooked breakfast.

Finally, Fuji set their plates down on the table. Tezuka marveled at Fuji's wonderful culinary skills. He knew the tensai could cook, but he had no idea Fuji was this good at it.

They ate in silence, occasionally stealing glances at one another, until they finally finished their food. They cleaned the plates and then went upstairs to shower and then get dressed. After Tezuka dressed, he knocked on Fuji's door, not wanting to walk in on the tensai again.

"You don't have to knock, Mitsu," Fuji smiled, opening the door.

"I didn't want to walk in on you while you were getting dressed," Tezuka explained.

Fuji pulled Tezuka into a kiss and, after they broke for air, closed the door. Fuji decided to put some music on and crawled into bed under the covers, motioning for Tezuka to join him. They lay in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company, not really sure what else to do. This was still a little new for them both; they didn't quite know what the other was like in a relationship. Tezuka was particularly unsure of where to put his hands.

"You seen really tense. Mitsu," Fuji finally broke the silence.

"…"

"Just relax. You don't have to be so tense around me…I like it when you laugh and smile," Fuji giggled a little. Leaning up, Fuji placed a gentle kiss on Tezuka's lips. Soon, Fuji felt a hand on the back of his head as Tezuka deepened the kiss. When they broke for air, they were both breathless and slightly flushed.

Cuddling closer to Tezuka, Fuji sighed, "I love you, Mitsu…"

After realizing what he had confessed, Fuji turned the other way, heat rising in his face. The tensai felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and wished he could disappear. They'd only been together for a couple of days and he'd already confessed his love!

"I love you, too, Fuji Syusuke," Tezuka softly whispered in Fuji's ear.

Slowly, Fuji turned around and saw Tezuka gazing at him lovingly. Tezuka pulled his boyfriend as close as he could, pressing their lips together in a gently passionate kiss, pouring out all his love.

**Owari**

* * *

ok so thats the end of this fic.i hope you enjoyed it!so you know there will be a sequel (or two...or more) the one i will put up next will take place 6 months after they start going out (thats all im telling you) and it will be rated M.i hope you all will read that...it will b up in a few weeks...thanks for reading! 


End file.
